


Universal Collisions

by eggboyalex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depression, Gen, Multi, depressed eliza, depression tw, idk what to put in these tags, im a sinner sorry lol, sorry eliza :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyalex/pseuds/eggboyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander was a boy who had the universe within him, and was not afraid to let the stars and planets spill out of him. Always determined and ready for what life throws at him.</p><p>Eliza was a girl who knew everything was over for her. She knew that being depressed and sad all the time was probably just a time waster. The universe was too big for girls like her. </p><p>So what happens when these two people meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> im winging thIS

The days seemed to be repeating over and over again.

Eliza stared up at her ceiling fan, blanket kicked off of her legs and resting at her feet, her fan making her legs cold. She had goosebumps. Though, she didn't care.

Every morning, she got up, got dressed in the same grey sweater, maybe ate breakfast, and then went out to the bus stop. The days seemed to blur together no matter what she did; count the colors in her house, go outside, play piano. All these things just. . . stopped interesting her.

"Is that it, Eliza?" Angelica said, having sat down on her mattress. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life in bed?" She asked, eyes showing some sort of emotion Eliza couldn't determine. 

Are you upset with me Angelica?

She wanted to ask her sister of she'd been disappointing her whole family. "Well?" She asked, crossing her arms at her sister. Though behind her usual attitude, there was patience and care.

Eliza hesitated, before frowning, and turning on her side. "Yes." She said, sighing sadly. Why not? What was there to do?  
Angelica tapped her fingers on the bed frame now. "You're gonna die if you stay in bed forever, Betsey." She said, before sighing. "Hey. I'm going out with a friend today. How... How about you come with me?" She asked, combing through her sisters black hair, looking down at her. She was terribly worried about Eliza. Worried about how she felt.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Eliza asked, pulling her blanket up to her side. Angelica was definitely pitying her so much that she invited her to come shopping. With someone she didn't even know? Seemed way too tiring.  
"Definitely!" Angelica snapped, looking down at her. "Eliza you need to come out of bed before dad makes you." She said, giving her a look that said, 'we both know what will happen then.' 

 

Eliza picked at her skin and stared off at the distance while she sat with Angelica in a food court, waiting for her friend. She sank into her seat, seeming bored. Bored and sad. Who was this girl, anyway? Angelica never spoke about any friends at school. At school or any where else, quite frankly. 

Abigail certainly was someone.

Eliza couldn't decide whether she liked this girl or not. She was smart, but did like to gossip with Angelica. Eliza stayed quiet while they talked, always bringing up a certain name. Hamilton.  
Who was Hamilton?

Abigail shook her head, "Hamilton really hates John, I don't really get why though," she said, tapping her Sprite bottle with her pretty pink painted nails. Eliza stared at the pastel colors that were layered on her fingers. What was it like to have painted nails? Would it feel... confident? Who was Hamilton? Why did girls like talking about other people so much? Why wasn't she like other girls? Betsey bit her side cheek, really wanting to go home and sleep. She, of course, was really tired. She slept all the time, though, so what was she really tired of?

Angelica snickered, "Yeah! Have you /heard/ what he says to them in debate club? He tears them into shreds," she said, not paying much attention to her suffering sister. She crossed her legs, while the two women discussed-- well, being women. Eliza was definitely, 100% a feminist, though came nowhere near as powerful as her sister. Angelica was so open to discuss being a girl, and would defend it till the day she died. It made Eliza proud. She had someone to protect her from the guys at school who were all in all anti-feminists. Maybe they were just anti-girl. Which was odd, because they all seemed to hate and obsess over women at the same time. Eliza knew what she meant. Women were just objects in their eyes, and didn't deserve to be treated the same way as them. Which proved how awful the world wa-

"Eliza...?" 

The small girl looked up, getting taken away from her thoughts- jeez, what was she even thinking? Too deep for her to even fathom, she brushed off her thoughts as usual, and posed her head on her hands, giving her a 'I'm listening Ange, do tell me your wise words,' look, "What."

"Come on, we're gonna look around the stores," she said, getting up and pushing her chair back, bag over her shoulder. Ah, how she'd longed for this. More. Moving. And. Talking. Both things she didn't like, nor was she good at. "O-Oh, alright," she said, rubbing her tired eyes as she got up, forcing a smile on her pale face. She sighed, and shoved her hands in her pockets quietly.

"I'll just... follow behind you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I hope this sounds good!!! :'^) Next chapter will be much better I promise :')


End file.
